


From Here on Out

by lonlygnome



Series: At the Heart of Change [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - WWII, WIP, but with a lot of muse, divorce and depresion, mccoys like to mess with Jim, mentions ptsd, possible other tw's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo doesn't know how to react to the divorce, he's not even sure fighting is worth while. He'd rather not take the offer Jim's giving, but what other choice does he have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Trek, just messing with them.
> 
> Also, this work's going to be a bit of muse mix between TOS and AOS people...
> 
> Un-betad, all mistakes are mine and thankful if pointed out.

He doesn’t remember standing up and walking away from there. Everything else is in sharp, crisp detail. Everything before and everything after. It make sense though, the way he’d been feeling numb. Where nothing quiet seemed real between the door being shut behind him by Jocelyn and being opened in front of him by his gran. He could probably calculate how long he sat staring at the road from his (not anymore) porch before he left, before he wandered, but that wasn’t relevant.

“Len?”

He hears the words come softly from the door behind him and barely raises his head to turn his attention towards the women whose hospitality he feels he’s taken advantage of too long. Really he’s hardly spoken to her, though something tells him she understands more then he’s putting forth.

Didn’t she always?

“I made you some sweet tea.”

He feels her presence move up behind him and raises his head a bit further and gives his grandmother a small smile. “Thanks gran,” he says softly accepting the glass she offers him.

She smiles sweetly and gently rests a hand on his shoulder as she passes off the tea. She hates to see him like this, so quiet and reserved. Even after his father he’d still had life in him.

“Len,” it’s less of a question and more of a ‘pay attention to what I’m about to tell you young man’ as she carefully lowers herself into the porch bench next to him, “You don’t deserve this happenin’ to you, especially not after you’ve gone off into the war.” She notices him tense slightly next to him tightens her hand around his shoulder before letting it fall to her lap. “Don’ be thinkin’ it’s your fault hun. I don’t care what words she’s decidin’ to use against you in those papers. I know you, and you’d’ve tried your best to keep things goin’ well.”

“Gran, I…”

She’s not quiet done yet and interrupts him before he can continue. “Now don’t tell me you couldn’t help it young man. You were changed by whatever it was you went through, but that doesn’t make you a bad man, doesn’t mean you’re not just as worthy of that women’s love as you were before. Change, that’s what people do! Don’t worry yourself over her inability to be willin’ to work through that with you.”

Slowly pushing herself to her feet she looks down at him again, “Enjoy your tea Len.”

Leonard grabs her hand as she starts to walk away for a moment. “Gran, I…” He smiles sadly, “Thank you.”

It wasn’t just this was his last place to go (alright, he could have gone to some war buddies place but he’d been praying that if he stuck around Jocelyn might change her mind) but he’d known his gran would know how to, at least, get him functioning again.

Staying on the porch as the afternoon slipped into dusk Leo slowly drank his tea, trying to organize his thoughts and come up with what his plan was going to be. He couldn’t go back to work, not with Joce after him in almost every way. Why the women thought he wouldn’t be able to keep his head on straight when trying to fix people he didn’t understand. That was about all that felt normal anymore. He couldn’t run either. Running… running meant giving up on his daughter. The daughter who wasn’t seeing him as her father. Even there he wasn’t going to give up on her.

Letting out a soft sigh he stands up, hands rubbing at his eyes. He has one hand wrapped around the doorknob and the other loosely gripping the now empty glass when he hears the sound of a bike puttering up the drive. His eyes furrow slightly, Gran doesn’t take so well to young folks reckless enough to ride one of those things (neither does he). Turning more out of curiosity then anything his jaw drops slightly.

“Jim? What the hell are you doing here?”

His feet have carried him away from the door and towards the bike as the rider pulls to a halt and peels of his helmet in a fluid motion. There isn’t the excited greeting between them like before. Instead Jim stares at his friend for a moment, taking in the drawn look and tired eyes. From the (shouting) match he’d had with his friend’s wife, the look wasn’t coming as a surprise though Jim had hoped Bones would be taken it with a few less grains of salt.

“Went lookin’ for you,” he responds slipping off the bike, “Jocelyn didn’t take to well to me showing up.” Well, she’d almost siced Clay on him. “Got her to talk enough to figure out where you’d run off to.”

As he reaches his friend his eyes fall to the glass in Leo’s hand. “That the sweet tea you were always goin’ on about?” he asks with a grin, a spark in his eye, and clapped Bones on the shoulder. “Come on Bones! Let’s go see if this gran of yours has got any more to share with a road-tired traveler.”

“Jim!” He stares at Jim as his friend starts to bound up the steps towards the house and shakes his head. Following him Leo’s able to catch up just before Jim pushes open the door and grabs his arm, getting him to stop. He’s glad to see his friend, there’s not a question in that, but he’s also about read to spill out questions he’s not sure he’ll be ready to ask for a long time.

Stepping around him Leo carefully opened the door, saying over his shoulder, “Let me do the talking.”


	2. The McCoy Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And an update! Had a feeling you'd get a second one tonight. Probably won't get chapter 3 til Monday or Tuesday. Got some busy stuff going on and... well, I think the end of this one might clue you in enough.

The ease at which his grandmother accepted Jim into her house amazes both the men as she seats them at the table for a home cooked meal. Jim stares at the spread, a steaming pot of stew and fresh cornbread with what he’s sure has to be home-made peach preserves sitting next to it, in some state of shock which draws a small smile from Leo. Catching his gran watching him with a fond smile, like she actually recognizes him for once, Leo clears his throat and quickly leans over to bat down Jim’s hand from taking the first bite.

“You gunna say grace Gran?” he asks, smirking again when Jim’s look of shock shifts from the food to him.

“Oh, I don’t believe I shall,” is her response eyes drifting between the two men with what Jim’ll eventually convert from ‘Bones is about to fuck with you’ to the slightly more appropriate ‘a McCoy’s about to mess with you’ look, “Don’t you think we should give that honor to your friend?”

Leo gets the nagging feeling he shouldn’t be so close to breaking into a grin and slips on the face he’d held for messing with Jim and a select few of the other medical personal during the war. “What a lovely idea. Jim, would you do the honor?”

Jim is definitely ogling at him now.

“I, umm…” Jim gets the feeling that he shouldn’t bring up that he’s never said grace in front of Mrs. McCoy and instead settles for glaring at Bones. Clearing his throat he eventually nods and bows his head. _This is how you do this, right?_ Saying something that he feels should be right Jim raises his eyes slightly, trying to convey his distaste of this to Bones without the women seeing and nearly slips a curse into his prayer when he sees Bones fighting the shake of his shoulders in laughter. Finishing up with a very heartfelt “Amen” he raises his head and settles for a very fierce glare at his friend, knowing it won’t go unnoticed but he’s getting the feeling she’s got the same attitude as Bones and won’t respond to it too harshly.

“Beautiful,” is her response as she starts serving herself some food, and neither of the men miss the condescending air to it. “Alright now Jim, could you pass me the potatoes?”

“What?”

“The potatoes. You do know what they are correct? Po-ta-toes?”

Feeling a blush creeping up, he ducks his head slightly as he grabs the bowl and passes it to her. “Here you go Ma’m.”

Was his mission really worth all this?

Thankfully the dual embarrassment by McCoy only lasts for the first portion of the meal. By the time Jim’s cleared off most of the plates of food Leo has disappeared to do one thing or another (probably sneak into the kitchen and start cleaning up before his Gran can go at him for not entertaining his guest from the sounds of it) and the women is leaning back comfortably in her chair.

“Len was sayin’ you knew him in the war, correct?”

Jim’s silent for a few moments as he clears his plate (again) and pushes it away from him. Somehow they’d avoided that topic since the first introductions, though Jim wasn’t trying to fool himself into thinking it wouldn’t come up again.

“Yes ma’m, that’d be correct.”

She nods slightly, ears perking up at the sound of a dish banging against something and the ringing stopping too quickly for it to have just slipped off a pile of dishes. “Len!” she starts, probably thinking about criticizing him, before deciding that this was giving her an opportunity to quiz Jim without Leo stepping in and keeping the man from sharing anything he didn’t want her to know.

“How long’d you know him? Seems like you’re putting a lot of effort into finding a man when he never got himself assigned to a military unit.”

“Yes ma’m, but you see. Bones is a mighty fine surgeon and I don’t doubt many people thanked him for saving his life then went on their way. I couldn’t quiet bring myself to do that.” He’s not sure how much in depth he wants to get about that but she’s still giving him a quizzical look so he continues after a few moments of silence. “He’s a hard man to get along with.” That draws out a small smile and it pleases Jim to know the war wasn’t what had done that to Bones, though it makes him wonder just what had happened before hand. “And it was pretty clear he wasn’t looking that hard for somethin’ beyond basic comradely and a functional team. Seein’ as I wasn’t a part in either of those I got to admit I was slightly surprised myself. Still, we were out there for some of the same reasons,” _had similar reasons for hating it out there_ , “Only so many times one can be patched up before he started to recognize that.”

“War friendships are special things,” she says after a moment with a small nod, “No question about it. I’m just glad he found someone to keep him sane.” She shakes her head slightly, Leo hadn’t needed that, not just after his father and Joce telling him she was pregnant. “Nice to know he’s got someone who can kick a smile out of him now and again. Even at inappropriate times.”

“Gran!” That was definitely Leo’s voice coming from within the kitchen. He walks out, drying his hands on a towel, as he continued speaking, “What are you doing? Scaring Jim away with false tales?”

“Quite the opposite! I was just congratulating him on breaking through that thick skull of yours.” She stands up as she speaks and misses the tight look that flashes over both their faces and the way neither of them look at each other for a moment. “Now, just how much work did you sneak behind my back when you should’ve been the one out here talking to your guest?”

Leo shakes his head and steps to the side letting her see the mostly clean room. “I had a feeling you had more than your share of questions for Jim here. Anyways, you cooked, only fair you didn’t have to deal with that entire mess on your own. And I see that years on your own hasn’t made you anything less of a messy cook.”

Gran shook her head muttering something along the lines of ‘boy who can’t keep his facts straight’ as she stepped around him. After a moment of glancing around the kitchen she walked back out and began picking up plates and bowls from the table. Shooing with one hand she gestured towards the family room, “Scat you two, I’ve got a feeling you’ve got your own share of catching up to do. Leave an old women in peace.”

Seeing that Jim was opening his mouth to argue Bones stepped forward and grabbed Jim’s arm. “Gran, ya could thank me for bein’ of help.” He hasn’t been much of that lately since appearing on her porch late at night. At least he gets the usual grumble-to-be-interpreted-as-a-thanks from her in response to that statement.

“Come on Jim,” he says letting go of his friends arm and heading towards the other room, “No reason arguing.”

“Bones! I’ve done nothing, I gotta help somehow for that amazing meal.”

“You’re a guest!” both Gran and Bones reply, “You don’t have ta do anything.”

Jim opens his mouth to protest again but Bones grabs his arm and yanks him towards the other room. He’s so lost in thought trying to come up with a way to help he almost misses Leo’s, “If you want to help make breakfast dammit.” That draws out a snort.

“So this no-morning thing, runs in the family does it?” He can picture the eye-roll he should be getting in response due to the lack of verbal retort. “What? Not going to defend your good Gran from your own personality traits?”

“Some of ‘em saved my life more than once you know Jim.” Bones shakes his head and lets go of his friends arm once he recognizes he’s not going anywhere. Not anytime soon. “And it don’t seem fair for you to be insultin’ the women who just supplied you food and didn’t question you walkin’ into her house.”

Jim slows his pace slightly at that and drops into a chair next to the empty fire place. Leo didn’t mean to hit a nerve, isn’t entirely sure he has, but either way that’s not the response he was expecting.

Dropping a bit more gracefully into a seat across from Jim Leo tips his head slightly, debating the actual ‘catching up’ his Gran had been implying. Yet there’s still a whole other issue dragging at the back of his head about all this.  
“Jim, why were you looking for me? Thought you’d said you’d give me a ring if you needed any help.”

Shrugging slightly Jim chews on his lower lip for a second, trying to tap down on the rest of his queues for anxiety. “Can’t a man just want to surprise his friend Bones?” He’d understood why Bones wanted to implement that, but that was if he needed. Couldn’t he get away with just wanting to see him?

Leo falls silent for a moment, considering. That wasn’t what he’d meant to imply, but even now Jim didn’t quiet seem like the visiting type. He knows that’s a harsh thing to be putting on his friend, but it’s not like he’d given out much information about where he was from to begin with. Ya maybe city and country, but beyond that Jim had to have dug to find him in the first place. Unless… He shakes off that thought quickly. Jim _deserted_. A lot of people didn’t blame him for it and it seemed that the hung was less severe than others would’ve made it, but that mean Jim would have full access to information like that.

“Bones? Bones!”

Leo blinks slowly and looks over at Jim, slowly registering that Jim’s staring at him with a worried expression, probably meaning he’d been lost in his thoughts. He used to do that a lot but of the things the war kicked out of him, getting off his game was one. Not that war seemed to have any thought in the matter after….

“Relax Jim! I’m not going nuts on you alright?”

“That’s not…” Jim shakes his head, “Bones, just thought you’d have a quick response to that.”

Leo sighs and nods. He’s not sure why he asked that. Well, asked it of Jim. It’s sure as hell a question he’s been asking of himself a lot lately. Though crazy was relative, something Jocelyn had hammered into him after he’d nearly lost it with Joanna. He was still functional, he could still work and help people. He wasn’t crazy yet.

“Sorry, just not entirely used to folks puttin’ so much effort inta finding me.”

Jim nods slightly, understanding that. He sits still for a moment before glancing down. He didn’t feel well about lying to Bones. Even when he’d started debating and putting together a plan to get away from the front he hadn’t been able to do that, he couldn’t now. It would be easier the other way, never telling Bones and walking away, telling Pike he hadn’t been interested. He didn’t want to hear his friends’ response to this insane plan but it wasn’t like he was given much choice.

Swallowing he spoke slowly, “What I did last time isn’t it?” He shakes his head slightly, “But you’re right. That’s not all the reason. I’ve got a job proposal for you, seein’ as it doesn’t seem like you’re up to much else.”


	3. Splintering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wants them to be the same, but between the two of them it can't really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannd... an update for you guys! Another update by the end of the week!

Alright, maybe Jim should have taken the alternative route of actions.

He’s sure the response coming out of his friends’ mouth at the moment is easily heard across the house, at least it hasn’t reached the point of ‘improper’ yet. Though he’s actually a bit worried about that. Bones isn’t usually one to hold back on swearing a blue streak.

“Explain to me just why the hell you thought this was a good idea again kid?” he asks leaning forward in his chair and glaring at Jim. It’s only a few years age difference, but even knowing some of what Jim’s gone through he gets the feeling ‘kid’ fits him pretty damn well.

“Firstly.” Why the hell does he feel like he has to defend himself this way? “This wasn’t my damn idea. The Admiral,” he sees Bones relax slightly. At least they’re both on the same page about which Admiral, “Hunted me down and told me about this little operation they want to do as part of the Marshal Plan.” He can see Bones rallying up more questions to shoot holes in this and quickly continues, “Don’t have any clue why he came after me, but he did Bones. And I want you with me on this.”

Leo’s still shaking his head and Jim tries to ignore the look of pure exhaustion on his face. “I can’t Jim, you’ve got to understand that.”

That was the problem though, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. Because if anything he knew that he wasn’t going back into war, any part of that war, without Bones by his side.

Pushing himself up Jim started to pace, attempting to explain just why Bones needed to go along with the plan he’d concocted up from Pike’s proposal. 

“Captain!”

For a second Jim takes that as a victory until he turns slightly and gets a good look at the expression on his friends face.

“There is no way in hell I’m going back there. Not even for this ‘gold endeavor for a doctor’ as you seem to be putting it. Now accept that or get the hell out of here.”

Jim turns around quickly with a sharp “Bones!” and walks forward, almost resting his hands on the armrests of his friend’s chair before stopping himself. This wasn’t supposed to be an argument, hell he’d wanted Bones to say no. It would almost be easier if he didn’t know exactly why he was fighting him on it.

Standing steadily after taking a few steps back to give Bones some space (he’d yet to see Bones get in a fist fight but with a temper like that he wasn’t about to risk the first being so first hand) Jim crossed his arms, eyes narrowing.

“Would it be any easier if I ordered you to, _major_?”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea _Captain_. Asides from rank you never had that kind of pull. Don’t think for a second you do now.” Leo stands up and starts to pace towards Jim with a furious look on his face and only stops when the cold silence between them reveals the soft putter of his gran moving towards the living room.

“Don’t follow me Jim,” he snaps turning away and marching out the other end of the room, the sound of an exterior door snapping shut just as Gran stepped into the living room with a platter of glasses on it.

\--------

The thick weight of the evening hit Leonard as he moved quickly off the stops, hearing the door bang shut behind him as he reached the edge of the drive. God dammit Jim, didn’t he understand? That war was what had cost him everything. Whatever scrap of sanity he’s got left is no thanks to that. He’s sure he’ll lose it if he goes back there, if he sees what hell the people they’d been fighting for experienced.

He walks hoping that he’s going to forget. Forget that he’d done as well as to kick his only remaining friend out of his life. Forget all the thoughts of seeing people he’d know die in bed or never come back.

After a while he slows, breaths harshly and quickly drops off the edge of the road, leaning against a tree and running his hands over his face. He’d tried in training, got to know his fellow medics, the soldiers. The soldiers… that was his first mistake. The second being letting one die under his watch.

Feeling a bit more mentally steady he pushed himself away, pausing when he heard a car moving towards him and waited until the pale lights disappeared around the bend before stepping back onto the road, letting his feet carry him on a route he hadn’t let himself consider in weeks.

He’d regret this in the morning, hell he regretted it now, but he’d spent long enough staring off the porch wasting away in pain that he deserved this, one night of this.

\--------

Gran doesn’t seem too surprised to see Jim staring towards the back door with a clenched jaw. Proof enough that their argument had reached across the house. God, did he really…?

Dropping into the seat Bones had abandoned with a sigh Jim ran his hand across his face. He should have known not to push his friend. Bones had been out there longer then he had. Maybe not in the thick of the action, but Jim’s sure he saw more than his share of horrors. He shouldn’t have pushed, but he needed to. This wasn’t about Bones, this was about Europe, about the people they’d fought for all along. Those thoughts boost him out of the regret slightly and he straightens up.

“Mr. James Kirk!”

The words are harsher then he’d thought he could expect from Bones’s gran, but then again he’d known her not even a day and she was a McCoy. Full of surprises those ones.

Turning his head Jim bites his tongue upon seeing her face. He wasn’t expecting that much anger (or is it just annoyance) in her eyes. She’s still offering him a glass of the drink she had concocted, but Jim can’t bring himself to consider it a peace offering. On either of their sides considering her tone and what he’s just done to her grandson.

As she assumes the seat he had started in with her own glass Jim swallows.

This was going to be interesting.

“Now I don’t know what got into the pig headed skull of yours that made you think you could waltz into this house and drudge up even more then what poor Len’s already going through.”

“That…”

“Do I look like I am finished yet young man?”

Jim wisely just shook his head in response, burrowing himself deeper into his chair and taking a sip of his drink, ignoring just how fucked he’d just gotten himself.

“I recognize that Len’s your friend and that I’ll never understand just why you two connected out there. From what I’ve seen up ‘till now it seemed like it was doin’ good for the both of you. Since Len showed up on my doorstep after that miserable women any time I’ve asked about a friend he’s brought you up Jim. Jim this, Jim that. God forbid he actually give you a call. But I got the feelin’ you know when to plug a hole to keep it from rippin’ the other apart. In hand with that I’d think you’d have the sense when not to go shovin’ in even further.”

She pauses for a moment, collecting her thoughts as she reached out and set her untouched drink on the table between them before continuing.

“Apparently I laid too much trust in Len’s ability to convince you of that, or in his ability to force you to stop.”

“I think him walking out of here was enough of that!”

“No, no,” Gran says sadly with a small shake of her head, “That was the end result. He should have put his foot down to stop you long before then.”

“He’s gotten used to the pity Jim. He hasn’t set foot off the property in weeks unless I sent him. Then he comes back lost. You threw the truth at him.”

Jim opened his mouth to retort that and clamped his mouth shut at the next glare from Gran.

“Don’t give me that look Mr. Kirk, I heard a good part of what you two were discussing.” 

“The attempt to keep it down for most of it is appreciated,” she adds as a brief side not before continuing.

“I don’t know if those are truths, if he’s done anything to deserve those thoughts. But what you just did? You just threw something he’s blaming his current state on back at him.” She shakes her head, sighing when she sees Jim still doesn’t really understand. “Oh Jim, he’s changed. Jocelyn saw that and sent him on his way. Do you really think he’d take kindly to go back to what changed him? Tonight… that’s the first time I’ve seen him shaking with laughter since before he went to med school. That’s what he needs right now, not more war. Here or in Europe.

Jim sighs and lowers his head. “I didn’t…” He shakes his head, “I can’t go back without him.”

Gran smiles sadly and nods, leaning forward and reaching across the table to rest a gentle hand on his knee. “He can’t go forward without you.”

After a moment, once she’s gotten a small understanding nod from Jim, she leans back again and sinks into the chair looking out the window.

Under her breath she murmurs, “I would not be surprised if he doesn’t return tonight,” with a sorrowful expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, people should let me know what sorts of things I should tag as tw's if there are things that usually are in this chapter. I'm not entirely sure about what it is and isn't so ya, help would be nice...


	4. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of reflections and regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Trek and still un beta'd.
> 
> This chapter turned into a bit more of a character reflection chapter then I'd expected...

It’s with a heavy heart that one Leonard H. McCoy found himself leaning against a tree watching the sun slip up over the ranch. There’s an ache in his head that the bright light’s not helping any, an ache he can’t entirely blame on his nights endeavors. The fact he was able to walk back here from the bar is enough that he knows he was just putting off the inevitable. He can’t say no to Jim on this matter. Hell, it will keep him busy which is better than having nothing but thoughts to reminisce on.

Taking a deep breath he slowly pushed himself away from the tree, carefully making his way back to the road and beginning the trek back to the house. He’s probably guaranteeing himself a lecture.

That Jim didn’t sleep might be an understatement. Though when did he sleep? He had been so relaxed before his fight with Bones. Feeling bad even as he’d tried to force Bones to join up with him. It should have been easy, a simple yes and they were off. Because Bones, Bones wouldn’t leave him like that. Not without good cause. He wants to believe it wasn’t him, knows it wasn’t him, yet he’s just pushed his friend away.

The sound of a door clicking shut drags Jim out of his thoughts as he lays staring at the ceiling of the guest room. He lays still, hearing tired footsteps move towards the stairs trying to figure out just what he’s going to do about this. The hours since Bones told him strictly not to follow not having provided the feedback Jim had wanted from his own thoughts. He lets out a sigh and pushes himself up off the bed, not even having bothered to throw blankets over himself when he’d finally found his way into the room. Feet resting against the floorboards he listens as the footsteps move down the hall before stopping for a moment and returning, eventually resting along with a slight shadow just outside the door.

The two bodies are still, silent, staring at the door separating them. Hands clasped in a manner both can imagine the same thoughts run through their heads, _“I’m sorry. I was out of line.”_

Taking a deep breath Leo rocked forward onto his toes and released it as he rolled back down, hand slowly reaching out to open the door to Jim’s room. The door was something left unsaid between them, some sort of solid finality. Risking what they’d re-built since Jim had found his way to Georgia the first time Leo moves slowly, trying to tell himself he’s just cautious about waking Jim up.

When the door creaks he freezes, eyes closed just for a moment to listen. The soft “Bones, get in here” wasn’t the response he’d expected and he starts to turn and walk away until the doors being pulled open from the other side and he’s left standing in the hall looking his friend in the eye.

“Jim I…”

“Don’t.”

Letting out a huff Leo shakes his head, “Jim dammit, let me talk.”

His friend is silent for a moment which actually surprises him but eventually Jim steps to the side in silence, letting Bones enter the room. It was after all his refusal to listen that got them in whatever this was to begin with.

Stepping into the room on his own intuition Leo takes in the made bed and turns slowly back to Jim, a question burning to be asked. _“Are you leaving?”_ He takes a slow breath and gestures for Jim to shut the door as he moves and drops onto the bed.

 _“He’s going to stay true to his words. He’s not going to do it.”_ Jim thinks, watching Bones move tiredly to take a seat. He shots a glance out the door as he shuts it, knowing that they’re sticking through until they’ve got this figured out as soon as it’s shut. Last chance for escape. The door shuts and he lets out a breath, not realizing how much that choice was stressing him out. As he moves to take a seat next to Bones he tries to put on his smile, “So, late night huh?”

Leo shakes his head tiredly, “Jim don’t, please.” He’s been regretting going to the bar before he’d even set foot off the porch. Last thing he needs is Jim joking about it. He’d fought to drop that habit when Joce sent him on his way. Probably hoping that if he could show he could get better she’d take him back. He lets out a pained huff and shakes his head. Clearly that didn’t pan out.

“Jim,” Leo looks over at his friend as he speaks, “I’m sorry abou’ walkin’ out on you. And don’t go sayin’ I don’t have to apologize. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Jim nods slightly and Leo shuts his mouth for a moment. “Bones.” He shakes his head. “I shouldn’t have pushed. You don’…”

“Now stop right there Jim. That’s what I wanted to talk about. I know that to you I don’t have to do this. Go with you on this utterly insane mission. That’s why I needed to get away. I needed to think.”

Leo stills for a moment before letting out a sigh followed by a firm “I’ll do it Jim.”

Jim has an “okay” most of the way out of his mouth before it fully registers what Bones just said. 

“You’ll do it?” He tries to hide some of the relief from that and turns to face his friend, trying to gauge the honesty of the statement. Though knowing Bones he wouldn’t turn back on words like that.

“I said I’d do it, now don’t go makin’ me regret it.” He lets out a slow breath and starts speaking again. “It’s not like I’m doin’ anything here besides sittin’ around bein’ useless. Should be off doin’ somethin’ instead of bein’ a burden on my Gran.” Leo shakes his head, “I’ve got a conscious kid. I can’t be offered a chance to help just to turn it down and do nothing.”

“You sure as hell sounded like that’s what you were doing last night.” It comes out harsh, though at least he’s berating himself for not thinking it through first. “Thank you Bones.”

Bones smiles slightly and nods. Maybe being a doctor again is exactly what he needs. Needs to find himself and get his life back. The one he had is well and truly gone, getting drunk helped him accept that, but with help he can build a new one.

Pushing himself up off the bed Bones held a hand out to Jim, “Come on kid, heard you were making breakfast. May as well explain what it is Pike’s got planned for us while you do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. Thanks for reading! Next installment chronologically will give a bit more about this plan of Pikes. But for now I'm off to give you all some back-story that's running about in my brain.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys might even get chapter 2-? tonight if I stay up late enough. 2 for sure from the looks of it.


End file.
